


Love Serenade

by bungeelumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Teen Romance, hunterxhunter - Freeform, killuaxgon - Freeform, who doesn't love cute things with Killugon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungeelumi/pseuds/bungeelumi
Summary: Where the youngest couple of teenagers celebrate their first Valentine's Day togetherOrWhere Killua and Gon surprise each other on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: KilluaxGon, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Love Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (:
> 
> I decided to bring another cute and pleasant to read oneshot, I hope you like this Killugon oneshot as much as I do!
> 
> ps: as i originally write in portuguese, sometimes the translation of the characters' pronouns can get a little confusing with the language change. these mistakes happen and I correct them whenever I can.

Gon and Killua were not the most romantic couple in the world and maybe that was their way, or they were both embarrassed and inexperienced in this whole dating thing. They celebrated most special dates with nights filled with soda, pizza and games, but that day was different.

It was Valentine's Day.

Gon didn't know how to deal with all this stuff of romantic and cute things very well, and Killua much less. But that was the first Valentine's Day they would spend together - the two teenagers took too long to finally declare themselves, so they were in unfamiliar territory. They said "I love you" only three times in the six months of dating because the shyness took care of the two teenagers, not allowing them to stay long in these "couple things".

Well, there was Gon taking a walk around the mall in search of an appropriate gift. He lived with Killua since he was a child, knew him very well - even more than his family - but at that moment he was very undecided about what to buy for his boyfriend. Uh, thinking about that word made him shiver.

Gon ended up entering a store that seemed to be of rare items. Killua loved history and could not resist an old thing, be it with or without a background story. Gon sighed as he studied the items on the shelf carefully, until he rested his eyes on a specific object. "Finally!" He thought.

Killua was VERY nervous. Who was the son of a bitch who invented Valentine's Day? What is the purpose of the date besides making people (in this case himself) very nervous ??? He was so agitated that he didn't even get a proper lunch, and look, he loved the steak and fries his mother made. He spent half the afternoon drinking water and eating chocolate while watching TV, reading a book or playing games to try to distract himself. What the hell!

He had arranged to meet Gon at 6:15 pm for a Valentine's Day serenade in a York Shin square, and ten minutes before leaving the house he began to curse himself and wondered why he had accepted the invitation. He was very ashamed to even hold hands on the street ...

Killua swallowed all the anxiety he felt and left the house with a little bag in his hand, where Gon's present was. The boy expected him to like it because he spent two days making one of the gifts, it took work ...

The two young men met in the square shortly after 6:20 pm. There were a lot of people there, and Killua had a hard time finding Gon in the crowd because he was a little shorter, but when he laid eyes on his boyfriend, his heart pounded. They walked slowly in the same direction, stopping near one of the square's iron benches. It was getting dark and it wouldn't be possible to see, but Killua was a little flushed. Gon gave the boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, which shuddered. Then he broke the silence:

\- Hi… hm…. all good?  
\- Ye-Yes - Killua looked away - Beautiful night right?  
\- Yes, there are many stars today ... and they are brilliant ...  
\- Yea…

Killua pouted while tightening the handle of the bag on his fingers, trying to control his anxiety while listening to the serenade begin. That song was playing ...

\- So Killua ... hm ... - He held out a small package - I-I hope you like it ...  
\- What's going on here? - He shook the package gently, then started to open it.

Gon felt his heart race with every piece of the package that Killua was tearing. Seeing his animation was incredible.

\- WOW! - Shouted - THE EASTER EGG TOAST FROM "CHOCO ROBOT"! - In euphoria, he gave a simple seal to Gon, who was surprised.  
\- So, did you like?  
\- Damn, I loved it! I haven't seen one of these since I was eleven years old! Where did you find it?  
\- In a store at the mall ... I think they went back to selling or it was a rare item, now I don't remember ... - Laughed - I'm glad you liked it.  
\- You know me very well, obviously you were going to get the present right. You fool!  
\- You're the goofball here! - He gave her a little punch on the arm - What's in the bag? Gon asked excitedly.  
\- Your gift, silly. - Killua mocked, and then held out the bag to Gon - Open it there.

Gon opened the bag delicately, and found two small boxes. One with strawberries cut in the shape of a heart where the stalk was, covered with chocolate. The boy's eyes lit up when he saw that, he loved sweets. But the other box caught his attention: it had two green rings inside it, with frog eyes. "God, dammit!" Gon thought, panicking.

\- Err… I-I did it a few days ago… I saw a tutorial on Twitter, it’s made of biscuit clay…  
\- I found it so beautiful! I'll even put it on now. Is the other yours?  
\- It is yes. - Killua blushed as he took the other ring, putting it on his finger.  
\- Is it official now?  
\- Yes. Hmm…  
\- I love you.  
\- What? - Killua said, in shock.  
\- I love you. I had to say, even more today ...  
\- I-I understand ... I-I love you too.

Gon smiled in response, he felt like the happiest teenager in the world and nothing would shake him! Not even when he felt Killua grab his hand, leading them to the serenade. That beautiful love serenade.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think of this valentines day cutie (even if it was late)? feel free to speak, I would love to hear from you!
> 
> my twitter is @illuemma, if you want to talk to me over there.
> 
> until the next story (:


End file.
